ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy K.
Jeremy K., also known as DarkSoldier, DarkFirebirdKH, and other nicknames, is an e-fed handler. He has been involved with e-fedding for almost two years semi-continuously, discounting a brief stint as a e-fedder back in late 2003. He has a penchant for being rather self-deprecating, although recently he has gained a lot of confidence regarding his role-play abilities. He has played four different main characters in his career and as many as six recurring NPCs, including five characters (active and NPC) at one time. This makes him undoubtedly one of the craziest e-fedders around, or maybe just one of the hardest-working. His current main character is Merrill "Shadowbird" Waters. (He's also me. Shock, I know.) E-fed History Early Attempts I was first introduced to e-fedding in 2003 by a friend of mine on a non-wrestling-related message board. I started out as the Phoenix (not to be confused with the current wrestler of that name), with size roughly equivalent to my own. His style was high-flying, as I did not think it was logical for my guy to be a brawler at his size. In my first run, I managed to work my way up to the Television title (that fed's equivalent of the Cruiserweight championship). Unfortunately, the fed not long thereafter collapsed. I was then brought into another fed, where I mainly did some tag work until it, too, shortly collapsed. The fed I began in then was restarted again, and I became its first and only Afterlife (think: World) Champion before it collapsed again, this time as a darker gimmick: Shadowbird, the first iteration of what would become Merrill Waters. Discouraged by being in three failed feds, skeptical that my title reigns were due to my friendship with the fed head, and beginning to feel cursed, I discontinued e-fedding only a few month after I had begun. My interest in wrestling did not wane, however, and I found myself on a well-known wrestling message board. There, I found an e-fed called Southern Cross Wrestling, and in June of 2005, mentored by the handler of "Wildcat" Lynn Brewster, I entered as a new character: the congenial Analytical Warrior, James Dawson. Alas, that gimmick was...not the best of gimmicks, as I have never known anyone (let alone me) who has been able to successfully use a "happy to be there" gimmick. So, drawn to another fed by another alumnus of that wrestling message board, I reinvented my old Shadowbird character as James Dawson's brother, and thus was born Merrill Waters. While planning on a JD heel turn, I also spawned what I intended to be an interfed feud between the brothers, by having Merrill and JD face off in a match in SCW. There, I wrote a match that spawned a heel turn for JD by using what I called the Heel's Trifecta to defeat his brother (low blow, chair, tights) and attacking his girlfriend (one of my first two recurring NPCs, along with JD's friend Jerome) Fall Spring. Despite this, even a heel turn didn't help JD in SCW, and I turned my attention to HVW and my now-main character, Merrill Waters. Up and Down As my tenure in HVW again, I was rediscovering my affinity for playing heelish characters. I also made new friends in the e-fedding community, including one who would help shape my e-fedding career. That friend became my tag team partner as we began our respective careers, forming the fairly well-known Black Velvets tag team. We went on to become undefeated WOF/HVW Tag Team Champions. I was feeling pretty good about how things were going, and even planned to bring JD into HVW (and later WOF) to continue the feud of brothers. However, some issues "backstage" (which I won't go into in detail) caused a split in the fed, and I was beginning to feel cursed again. I left the fed for another that a colleague from another fed was starting, causing the Velvets to vacate the title. Speaking of that other fed, I was somewhat into the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game, and my tag partner had come up with a revolutionary idea - "dueling entertainment", an e-fed based on Duel Monsters. He called it XDF. It had been going for a little while before I ultimately joined, brought in as an interim co-GM. I soon became an active participant, although it quickly became apparent that I wasn't a very good duelist. However, there came a time when changes were made that became detrimental to those who were very good RPers but not great duelists, mostly because there were too many common staple cards in everyone's decks. It became more about dueling than entertainment, and I left not long after the fed's founder did. Before I left, though, I furthered my grand feud of brothers, writing the Lumberjack match that Merrill won. I made plans to end the feud, and I carried those plans with me to the new fed, XOW. I was in XOW for its whole existence...nearly three months. The highlights of my tenure there were introducing a third character (DX Falco), being beaten on the first level of a Pyramid Cage gimmick match, and losing a Four Way for #1 Contendership for the World title because I was building up to the final match of the brothers' feud. I created a gimmick match partially inspired by the Raven's House of Fun match, the Shadow Cylinder, and pit my two characters against in other in it. Afterward, I put both out with injury and focused on Merrill's protege DX, but it wasn't long before XOW fell, and I began to feel cursed again. I decided to take a rest from e-fedding for a few months. On Again, Off Again When I finally returned to HVW, I wasn't feeling too confident, but I'd decided to throw all my eggs into one basket. I merged all of my characters into stable, the Dark Soldiers, led by Merrill and managed by my third recurring NPC, May Winters. I planned another grand storyline, this time one that would build to me shifting my focus completely onto DX. Unfortunately, I was not RPing very well at all, so the stable wasn't going according to my projections. Nevertheless, I stubbornly carried on with my storyline, introducing a FOURTH recurring NPC, JD and Merrill's biological father, Carter O'Neill. My plans fell through, though, and the brothers disappeared, while May, Carter, and DX were all killed off. I took a couple of months off and didn't return until early November. As luck would have it, my former tag partner was returning at about the same time. We decided not to reunite, though, to focus on our respective singles careers. Unfortunately, I didn't get much further than the midcard, and when I lost in a #1 Contender's match, I moved down to the newly created developmental fed. I ended up taking another month off while waiting for that fed to start up. As the new year began, I once again decided to multi-fed, and I was certain that 2007 would be different than the year before. In one fed, it has been...I have been RPing in UHWF on a level comparable to (and possibly better than) my tag title run in 2005. In the other fed, though, despite my increased confidence, things weren't going very well for me. I decided to leave the board that the fed was on, as I seemed to be cursed there. Concentrating my efforts in UHWF, I managed to win my first earned singles title, the Platinum Championship (upper-card, but not quite ME-level). So far, I've successfully defended the title once, and I look forward to defending the title again soon. Expanding Horizons With UHWF in a state of flux (for reasons that I am unwilling to divulge), I found myself in a situation where I had nowhere else to go if worse came to worst. Thus, I decided the came had come for me to create my own e-federation as a back-up plan. I had also never even been a member of a creative control team, and even though I would not long after be promoted to UHWF CC, I still assembled a strong creative team and set to work on creating Twilight Wrestling International with myself as the fed head. My creative team members included my former tag partner, who had set himself apart as a spectacular booker with his work in UHWF, as well as someone with whom I am currently involved in a feud over the UHWF Platinum title. We're set to open on May 3rd, but my personal experiment in fed-heading (a risky move for someone who has never even been a member of creative control before) began with a kickoff show posted late on Thursday, April 19th. The biggest gamble of my personal career has begun...the die is cast. Title History and Accomplishments Title History *1 Time Television Champion (eWF, 2003) *1 Time Afterlife Champion (eWF, late 2003) *1 Time WOF/HVW Tag Team Champion as part of the Black Velvets (WOF/HVW, Nov. 2005 - Jan. 2006) *1 Time UHWF Platinum Champion (UHWF, Feb. 2007 - current) Accomplishments and Contributions *No. 88 and 79 Wrestler (2005 EWRT Top 200) *No. 94 Wrestler (2006 EWRT Top 200) *Creator of the Shadow Cylinder, Royal Shootout, and I-40 Street Fight matches *TWI Fed Head (April 2007 - current) Category:Handlers